Zommari Rureaux
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = October 13''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 196 cm (6'5") | weight = 100 kg (220) | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = 7th Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = None | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Brujería | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 244 | anime debut = Episode 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Versus Crusade | japanese voice = Taiten Kusunoki | english voice = Greg Eagles (debut) Neil Kaplan (episode 197+) | spanish voice = }} , sometimes incorrectly romanized as Zommari Leroux, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the séptima (7th) Espada. Appearance Zommari is a tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar. Both his Hollow hole and Espada tattoo are not visible, but the remnants of his Hollow mask consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace, however, it is uncertain if the necklace may also be a part of his Hollow remains. This gives him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He is also bald and has golden yellow eyes. Zommari's uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. Zommari has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines. His Hollow hole is located at his right nipple.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 85 Personality Zommari has a calm, contemplative personality, and rarely speaks prior to his confrontation with Byakuya Kuchiki. Apparently, Zommari likes to keep himself in a calm and peaceful state of mind, due to him usually residing in a special meditation room, where he awaits his orders. He has a great deal of respect for Sōsuke Aizen, shouting praises to him just before dying. Beneath this composed exterior, however, he hides a considerable loathing for the Shinigami, believing them to be arrogant for hunting down and killing Hollows just because the Shinigami consider them to be evil. However, he believes that Hollows can eat Humans without any consequences, a hypocritical statement. One of Zommari's most prominent traits was his arrogance. Despite his level-headed composure, he is an overzealous individual who treated Byakuya as though he were an equal, but consistently underestimated his opponent's abilities. Whenever Zommari would take control of his battle with Byakuya, he would remain calm and assertive in his supposed superiority, but when caught in a helpless situation, he would show signs of despair and become even more intense in his anger towards his opponent. His insistence on proving his superiority without actually testing his opponent's full power, or striking him directly when he was fully capable of doing so, proved to be his eventual undoing. Plot Hueco Mundo Arc Zommari first arrives at the Espada meeting as Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado break into Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 18 Aizen tells the Espada of the intruders' invasion into Soul Society. Zommari asks Aizen who's the one missing in the group of intruders and Ulquiorra replies that it is Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 3-14 Zommari later meditates in his chamber room when he is told of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 8 Zommari goes to Aaroniero Arruruerie's body and says it is tragic that the last of the original Espada faced such a terrible demise, but then looks over to Rukia Kuchiki's body and states that he couldn't finish things properly, as always. Zommari decides to make sure that she's dead and unsheathes his Zanpakutō, telling Aaroniero that he's going to clean up his mess.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 12 As he goes to do so, Byakuya Kuchiki arrives to confront him. Zommari asks Byakuya who he is, but Byakuya doesn't answer. Zommari deduces he is a captain due to the haori and then introduces himself as the 7th Espada. Zommari tries for his name again, but Byakuya simply asks if he hurt Rukia. Zommari tells him he wasn't, but admits that he was just about to finish the job.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 17-20 He then asks him if there's something wrong since he's not attacking and says that an effort to save Rukia is futile, but Byakuya does not understand how it is futile.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 8-9 Byakuya tries to attack, but another Zommari appears behind him and Byakuya manages to block before putting some distance between them. Byakuya asks him what technique he used, and Zommari states that it's Gemelos Sonído. He then boasts that he's the fastest among the Espada, since increasing his steps even a little will result in clones. Zommari says the techniques surprises opponents and Byakuya should not be embarrassed if he cannot move. However, Byakuya quickly moves and slashes Zommari across the chest. More clones attack Byakuya as Zommari says he is not limited to a single clone, but Byakuya says he had figured as much and sends a Byakurai through his chest. As he falls, more clones appear and stab through Byakuya's chest. He tells him that the reason for his defeat is the pride that kept him from stating his name. However, Byakuya appears right behind and states the reason for his loss won't be because of that, but because of the huge difference in their power.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-19 Zommari questions Byakuya's statement, but Byakuya says to think they are equal is arrogance on his part. Zommari says he will destroy Byakuya's pride and releases his Resurrección, Brujería. He appears to attack and Byakuya is forced back, but nothing happens. Zommari explains that the attack has already happened, and a marking forms on Byakuya's left leg. Zommari states that the ability of his Resurrección, Amor, is to steal sovereignty over anything it sees. Zommari then brings Byakuya's leg towards him. However, Byakuya cuts the muscles and tendons of his leg, stopping all movement of it. Zommari commends him for what he did, and so he'll instead control Rukia's body. However, Byakuya immediately uses Shunpo in front of Rukia, and Zommari commends him yet again for being able to move that well on one leg. All of a sudden, Hanatarō Yamada enters the room and yells at Byakuya for leaving him behind. However, he is immediately shocked by the situation he has found himself in, and Byakuya tells him to step back as there is no guarantee he won't end up accidentally getting killed in the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 3-18 Zommari take control of Byakuya's left arm, but he cuts the muscles to it as well. Hanatarō asks what he's doing. Zommari tells Byakuya that he is impressed by his calm, but reminds him that since he only has one arm and one leg, it would be foolish for him to think he could battle an Espada like this. However, Byakuya says he is still stronger. Zommari states that his arrogance has far exceeded his expectations. He then decides to change the conversation and explains to Byakuya that he has taken control of something else, Rukia. Byakuya attempts to stop her, but Zommari makes Rukia put her Zanpakutō to her neck, and states that if he takes control of someone's head, he takes control of their entire body. He then tells Byakuya to throw away his Zanpakutō, which he does so immediately. However, as he's doing this, Byakuya restrains Rukia with Kidō. Byakuya then activates his Bankai and the blades surround Zommari. He tries to control all of them, but there are too many. Byakuya says the situation is futile and his Bankai destroys the building.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 4-22 Zommari hides within his defensive sphere, using his El Embrion technique, and he begins panting heavily from the large amount of injuries that have been inflicted on him. He tells Byakuya that this is unforgivable and attempts to control him again, but Byakuya blocks it with Dankū. Zommari begins another attempt to control him. However, Byakuya appears directly behind him and he brings his Zanpakutō to his neck. Byakuya mocks Zommari, who now begins to beg for his life. However, he gives up on this and is able to get away from Byakuya. He tells him that Shinigami don't have the right to slay Hollows and that they shouldn't get into the affairs of Hollows either. Byakuya simply ignores this and uses his Zanpakutō to cut across Zommari's chest. He tells him that the only reason he decided to kill him is because he decided to step on his pride with a dull blade. As he dies, Zommari desperately shouts his praise for Aizen before he disintegrates into the wind.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 1-17 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As the Seventh Espada, he contains enough spiritual power to be above most non-Espada Arrancar. His Reiatsu is pink.Bleach anime; Episode 197 Sonído Master: Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard Hollow powers. However, he holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. While unproven, his speed is shown to be great enough to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled Shunpo masters in Soul Society, for a period of time, and even force him to use some high-level Shunpo techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 10-16 *'Gemelos Sonído' : He states that increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones; the number of clones produced through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique for diversion, substitution and multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they have even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 10-16 Zanpakutō . It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim. *'Resurrección': The release command for Brujería is . Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then clasps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Reiryoku. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 7 His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular marking appears under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard. The total number of eyes covering his body add up to 50 (including the two on his face), as Byakuya pointed out.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 18 The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However, he later reveals eight more hidden eyes above his normal two on his forehead area.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 8-9 :Resurrección Special Ability: Zommari's powers in this state are entirely based upon the multiple eyes of his new form. :*'Amor' : Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye; in his own words, "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze of one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s). The pupil(s) will widen and the eye(s) itself will glow purple due to his Reiatsu. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object, giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponent's limbs, it removes the brain's control from that limb, allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self-harm.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 12-16 In regard to his eyes, each one of them is able to take control of a single separate target. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 10-14 This ability is Kidō-like in nature, as correctly deduced by Byakuya Kuchiki, and thus, can be countered through similar means, such as blocking Zommari's gaze with the Bakudō #81. Dankū.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 7-8 :* : His release also possesses a defensive maneuver, where its lower half becomes a full sphere that covers Zommari's upper body. This technique was capable of resisting a full scale attack from Byakuya's Bankai, which completely destroyed the large building they were fighting in. However, this disables all the active eyes on his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 4-5 Appearance in other media Zommari is only playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, all 3 games having his Resurrección as well. In the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, in his Resurrección, he is able to fire a dark purple-black energy blast from the eye on his palm. Trivia *Zommari's aspect of death is Intoxication.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 Quotes *(To Byakuya) "Among the Espada my Sonído is the fastest. Increasing my steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. Well, it's a kind of game of magic tricks."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 12 *(To Byakuya) "The reason for your defeat is the arrogance that kept you from telling me your name."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 17 *(To Byakuya) "You are indeed my enemy, but of captain class. I think of us as being on the same level, and intend to act in that manner. There is no pride or anything like it in my heart."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 3 *(To Byakuya) "It seems that arrogance is part of your nature. So be it. Then allow me to take that pride... and pulverize it through the very core of your being."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 5 *(To Byakuya) "Everything holds sovereignty over something else. Subordinates are at the command of their supervisors, commoners are at the command of their king, the clouds are at the command of the wind, and the light of the moon is at the command of the sun."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 12 *(To Byakuya) "You throw away your left leg and left arm without hesitation... you instantly regard that which is stolen from you as an enemy, and thus you attack... even if that means cutting your own body. How very impressive. To be able to make such cool headed decisions in such a situation. However, that determination... from my point of view... seems a little careless. The only limbs you now retain are your right arm and right leg. You intend to fight against an Espada such as myself with only one arm and one leg...? Now, that is a little presumptuous... don't you agree?"Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 7-8 *(To Byakuya) "What do those eyes mean? Are they saying that you won't forgive me? That you are going to cut me down? That you are going to judge me? Don't you understand that it's all empty pride?" *(Before getting cut down by Byakuya) "Shinigami slay us as if it were their birthright. They pass judgment on us as if led by providence. Under what grounds are you permitted to persecute us Hollows? Is it because we eat Humans? Yes, we eat Humans, but who gave you the right to protect them? You declare that we are evil and therefore kill us. You believe you offer justice, but this is nothing more than hubris. THAT CONCEIT... THAT PROUD FACE! The lot of you... THE LOT OF YOU...!"Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 10-11 References Navigation de:Zommari Leroux es:Zommari Leroux fr:Zommari Leroux Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male Category:Deceased Category:Sonído Masters